In apparatus for conveying large individual articles, such as heavily loaded pallets, between a receiving station and a discharge station, means are usually provided for lifting a portion of a mobile carrier into engagement with the pallet, for lowering the carrier portion out of engagement with the pallet at the discharge station, and for maintaining the lowered status of the returning carrier for clearance beneath an awaiting pallet at the loading station. Such lifting means which have been heretofore employed include: hydraulic cylinders necessitating the connection of hydraulic hoses to the moving carrier; complex rotary cam arrangements actuated by a drive chain; or linear cam and detent arrangements. In one prior device for transferring articles from a first elevation to the second elevation, a carrier is driven about a complete loop, engaging an article on one side of the loop and returning in an inverted fashion on the other side. Such an arrangement requires considerable space for clearance of the returning carrier.